


Honey You're Familiar

by secretsidgenowriter



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, FaceTime Sex, Identity Porn, M/M, One Night Stands, Phone Sex, Sexting, kind of, non-hockey au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: “So.” Geno doesn’t take his eyes off Sid as he pours him another glass of beer from the pitcher. “Tell me, what you do for work?”Sid throws his head back and groans up at the ceiling. When he drops it back down to look at Geno, Geno’s slow to look away from the long, exposed line of his neck.“I don’t want to talk about work,” Sid tells him as he takes a deep pull from his glass
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 56
Kudos: 457





	Honey You're Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: 
> 
> my boss is always telling me how perfect her son would be for me and she promises he’s coming to the next holiday party and don’t worry he’s heard all about me too and ALSO there’s this dude i slept with once a couple of months ago and sometimes he still sends me dick pics when i ask him to at 3 in the morning cause seriously dude’s got a good dick AU

“So.” Geno doesn’t take his eyes off Sid as he pours him another glass of beer from the pitcher. “Tell me, what you do for work?”

Sid throws his head back and groans up at the ceiling. When he drops it back down to look at Geno, Geno’s slow to look away from the long, exposed line of his neck.

“I don’t want to talk about work,” Sid tells him as he takes a deep pull from his glass. Geno raises his eyebrows.

“You don’t like?”

Sid shakes his head and puts the glass down. He loves his job. Working for the Pens has been a dream come true, even if working for the PR department always threatens to turn into a bit of a nightmare. Every year there’s a new group of rookies that need to be looked after. Sid sifts through Twitter and Instagram posts for anything that could become _something_ and sets up meetings covering a range of topics from the dangers of sending nudes to how to cook and care for themselves. He’s learned a lot in the relatively short time he’s been working for the organization — mostly that teenagers can be dumb as hell — and right now he just needs a break from thinking about them.

Which is why he’s here, in a bar downtown that he never frequents, that’s he’s told the rookies not to frequent. He walked in, slammed back a shot, and caught the eye of this stranger, Geno, who is looking at him with warm brown eyes as he bumps their knees together under the table.

“I love my job,” Sid says once he swallows the beer, “but I don’t want to talk about it tonight. It’s just a stressful time for me.”

Geno’s eyebrows rise even higher. “Stressful in middle of September?”

“It’s complicated,” Sid says with a nod. “Tell me about yourself, what do you do?”

Geno hums. “Is complicated,” he says and Sid laughs. Fair enough.

“Okay, so,” Sid starts as Geno hooks his foot around Sid’s calf. “Are you from around here?” he asks then immediately hangs his head, because he’s been listening to Geno speak for nearly half an hour now. He does not have a Western Pennsylvanian accent. “Sorry,” he says and Geno laughs. “Where are you from?”

“Russia,” Geno says, sitting back and puffing up his chest, looking incredibly proud of his motherland. “Can’t you tell?”

Sid could tell, kind of. His boss is from Russia. He almost says as much but then he remembers his no-talking-about-work rule.

“So what are you doing all the way over here?” Sid asks, leaning forward on one elbow.

Geno mirrors him, leaning in as well, voice dropping so Sid has tip forward just a little bit more to hear. “Visiting family,” he says.

“For how long?”

“Few more days,” he says as he reaches out and traces a line up Sid’s forearm toward his elbow. The feather-light touch makes Sid shiver in the overheated room. Geno looks up at Sid through his long lashes and continues. “Long enough.”

Sid brings him back to his place.

They take a Lyft from the bar, not nearly drunk enough to get handsy in the backseat of the silver 2015 Honda Accord that picks them up. They watch the sparkling lights of downtown fade through the back windows until there’s nothing but street lights guiding their way into the suburbs where Sid lives.

Geno hums when the car takes a left off the main drag into Sid’s quiet neighborhood. It’s a nice place to live but not nearly as picturesque as where the core of the team lives. Sid went to the Cup party at Kris Letang’s house a few years ago and nearly got lost looking for the bathroom.

“Everything okay?” Sid asks as the car slows to a stop in front of his house. Geno nods and gets out and Sid thanks the driver then leaves five stars and a good tip on the app before he forgets.

He plans on having his hands full in about two minutes.

“Is fine,” Geno says as the Honda pulls away. He looks down the street and back up it again then spins around in a circle before joining Sid in the driveway. “Is nice.”

Sid rolls his eyes and pockets his phone before tangling his fingers in the front of Geno’s shirt.

“Come on,” he says, pulling Geno toward him. “I’ll give you a tour of the inside.”

The tour consists of Sid pointing out the living room, kitchen, and bathroom as they stumble down the hall, Geno’s arms wrapped around Sid’s waist and his lips on the back of Sid’s neck.

“Hope this way to bedroom,” Geno says, working his hands under Sid’s shirt.

“We’d get there faster if you actually let me walk,” Sid says as Geno accidentally steps on the back of his heel.

“Oh,” Geno’s teeth graze the side of Sid’s neck and Sid feels his knees go weak. “Want me to stop?”

“Uh, nuh-uh,” Sid stammers as they finally stumble over the threshold into Sid’s bedroom.

Geno’s hands are large and warm and they fit perfectly over the curve of Sid’s hips.

“I don’t usually do this,” Sid hears himself say as Geno presses him down onto the bed.

“What?” Geno asks, standing up so he can untie Sid’s shoes and pull them off his feet. “Sex with strangers or sex with guys?”

“Sex with — ah — ” Sid says as Geno presses his thumb into the arch of Sid’s foot. The pressure is too hard and too _good_ and Sid kicks at Geno’s stomach until Geno drops it and starts to work on the opposite foot. “We’re not really strangers, are we?”

Geno frowns as he drops Sid’s second sneaker to the floor. “Don’t think you even give me name.”

That can’t be true. Maybe Geno is just forgetting or he didn’t hear him when Sid introduced himself. It was really loud in the bar.

Or maybe Sid never actually told him. Maybe he got caught up in the rush of making eye contact with a cute guy from across the room. Geno was — is — overwhelming.

“It’s Patrick,” Sid lies and doesn’t feel bad about it. He doubts this Russian’s name is Geno anyways.

“Patrick,” Geno says with a nod as he runs his hands up Sid’s calves and thighs to the button of his jeans. “Now we not strangers. So, we do?” Sid bit him bottom lip and raises his hips into Geno’s hands urging him to unbutton his jeans.

Geno smiles, teeth bright in the dark, and flips the button.

Five minutes later, Sid’s completely stripped bare and Geno is lying belly down in the cradle of Sid’s hips, hands on Sid’s thighs and lips absolutely everywhere but where Sid needs them.

“You’re a huge tease,” Sid grits out as Geno spends forever mapping out the crease of Sid’s thigh.

Geno lifts his head and grins. “Yes, very huge.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Sid says in a huff. Geno’s still fully clothed and while Sid’s loved the attention that’s been put on himself, he’d like to give a little back to Geno in return.

Geno presses one last kiss to Sid’s hip then slides off the bed and stands. He takes his shirt off first, casually pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor.

Sid sits up, interest clearly caught, and he can’t stop himself from reaching out and touching.

Geno laughs and Sid can feel his muscles jump beneath his hands.

“Work out lots this summer,” Geno says and Sid nods, too horny to be sarcastic.

“Yeah, you can tell.” He slides his hands down Geno’s body, stopping at the top of his jeans and looking up for permission.

Geno rolls his eyes and bats his hands away so he can do it himself. He steps back and steps out of his jeans and his boxers and Sid leans back on the bed and takes a deep breath.

Geno is long and hard and leaking at the tip, clearly just as turned on as Sid feels.

“I’m really glad we’re doing this,” Sid says and Geno smiles and pushes at Sid’s shoulder, urging him farther up the bed.

“I suck your dick now or you want to talk more?”

Sid shakes his head and hauls himself the rest of the way up the bed, making sure to give Geno plenty of room.

Geno stretches out again between his thighs, shoulders shifting as he gets comfortable. He looks up and locks eyes with Sid as he swallows him down.

Sid heaves a huge sigh that breaks off into a low moan as Geno bobs up and down, hand wrapped around the base of Sid’s dick, twisting slowly where his lips can’t reach.

Sid’s fingers twist in the bedsheets, fighting the urge to sink them into Geno’s hair. His toes curl and his hips twitch and, when Geno’s drips a spit slicked finger down past his balls to press at his hole, Sid’s entire world goes white.

“God, fuck, hang on,” Sid pants out then immediately whines when Geno pulls back. “No, don’t stop touching me, just ...” He turns on the bed, flinging and arm out toward the bedside table. He finds the lube and heaves it down the bed with enough force that it flies right past Geno and skitters across the floor.

“Fuck,” Sid says again as he throws his arm over his eyes. Now Geno has to stop touching him.

Geno licks him from root to tip just before he lets go to grab the lube, clicking the cap open and coating his fingers before he’s even back on the bed.

Sid closes his eyes and exhales heavily as Geno slips the first finger in.

Geno works him open, adding a second finger and then a third and Sid braces his hands on the headboard so he can press back, trying desperately to force Geno to go deeper.

“You want to come now or later,” Geno asks.

“I —.” Sid’s mouth snaps shut as Geno crooks his fingers at the same time he leans down to mouth at the head of Sid’s cock. “I can do both.”

Geno groans and drops his forehead to Sid’s thigh and breathes deep. Sid takes one hand off the headboard and pats at Geno’s hair.

“Okay,” Geno says, pushing up into Sid’s hand. “Really?”

“No,” Sid says with a quick shake of his head. “I don’t know, I’m like, two second away from coming so …”

Geno pulls his hands away. “Condom?”

Sid nods. “Drawer.”

Geno slips away and Sid pushes himself up onto his knees and quickly pulls Geno back down on the bed, flipping their positions.

Geno looks up with a wild-eyed grin and sets his hands on Sid’s hips.

“Like,” Geno says and Sid leans down for a kiss.

“You’ve been doing all the work,” Sid says. “This is a team effort.”

He rolls his eyes to himself as he reaches into the drawer for the condom. _Team effort._ He’s been watching too many of Sully’s post-game interviews.

He drops the condom on Geno’s chest for him to unwrap and looks around the bed for the lube.

Geno rolls on the condom and Sid slicks him up then raises himself up and slowly sinks down on Geno’s cock.

Geno’s hands scramble to find purchase on Sid’s hips but Sid peels them off and laces their fingers together. Palm to palm, he presses their hands to the mattress next to Geno’s head. He uses the leverage to shift up and back down again, making Geno throw his head back to expose the long line of his neck.

“Fuck, Patrick.”

Sid pulls back and looks at him in confusion and Geno looks up, somehow both blissed out and worried.

“Patrick,” he says again as he squeezes Sid’s hand. “Okay?”

Sid nods, remembering the lie. “I’m fine, are you okay?”

“Yes,” Geno says as he squeezes Sid’s hand. “But need to move or I go crazy.”

Sid shifts and winces, thighs burning. “You may have to,” he starts but doesn’t get to finish as Geno reads his mind and pushes up, rolling them over in one swift movement that startles a laugh out of Sid.

On his back and looking up, Geno is the only thing he can see. His skin looks flushed red and his brow is sweaty, damp hair sticking to his forehead as he slowly thrusts. Sid wraps his leg around Geno’s back, heel digging in at the base of his spine, urging him to go just a little bit harder and a little bit deeper.

Geno listens and Sid throws his head back. As his toes curl, Sid moans, low and deep and burning through his chest. He’s not going to last much longer. Geno shifts his weight onto one arm so he can reach between their bodies and begin to jerk him off.

Sid’s hands scramble for purchase along Geno’s shoulders, sliding through sweat and slipping off his skin before he finally digs in with his blunt nails.

Geno drops his head to the crook of Sid’s neck and mouths at Sid’s skin.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Geno chants and Sid feels too hot, too tight, like his skin is going to catch fire.

“I can’t,” Sid says on a gasp. “It’s too —.” He pushes at Geno’s shoulder and Geno immediately rolls away. Sid doesn’t let him go far, taking a deep breath then rolling to follow, straddling Geno’s hips.

He reaches behind him and lines up Geno. Geno squeezes his hips and drops his mouth open as Sid slowly works himself down.

Sid drops his chin to his chest and exhales heavily. “Fuck,” he murmurs. He’s missed this a lot more than he thought he did. More than he thought he could. “Sorry,” he says, “I just need a second. I can’t.” He stops and rolls his shoulders. It feels like Geno is everywhere—all over him. He just needs a second.

“Is fine,” Geno grits out. “Take your time. Not busy.”

Sid can hear the sharp snap of sarcasm in his tone and it startles a laugh out of him.

“Sorry,” Sid says, leaning down for a kiss. “Sorry, it’s just that you’re so big it’s taking me a minute to get used to.”

“Changed my mind,” Geno says as he slides his hands up and down Sid’s back. “Keep talking, you make good points.”

Sid kisses him again then leans back, shifting his hips and making Geno suck in a sharp breath. “How close are you?”

Geno doesn’t answer, just frantically nods his head.

“Okay good, me too. I didn’t want to embarrass myself.” Sid prys one of Geno’s hands off his hips. “Touch me,” he says. “Please.”

Geno wraps his hand around Sid’s dick as Sid starts to move, grinding down as Geno thrusts up. Sid wants to go slow and steady, drag the orgasm out of Geno until he begging for it, but Geno twists his hand around the head of his cock on the upstroke and Sid’s careful rhythm falls apart.

Geno’s good, so fucking good, but Sid needs a little more. He tries to bat Geno’s hand away so he can get himself off just the way he likes but Geno just grunts and pushes Sid’s hand back.

“Wanna feel you come,” Geno says and Sid breathes out an incredibly shaky “oh shit” before he comes all over Geno’s hand and chest.

He slumps forward, forgetting Geno’s own needs as his mind goes blank, body still jittery as Geno works him through the aftershocks. Sid whines, too sensitive for anything else and Geno lets him go then tips them both to the side.

“You okay?” Geno asks, messy hand hooking behind Sid’s knee and sliding up his thigh.

“I’m fine,” Sid says. He’s pretty sure his voice is slurred and he feels lazy and happy and _full_ because Geno’s dick is still hard inside him. “I’m fine.” Sid hooks his leg around Geno’s hip and tilts his own hips up to meet them. “Come on, I want you.”

Geno drops his head to the crook of Sid’s neck and his lips move along Sid’s skin as their hips roll together. It doesn’t take long for Geno’s kisses to turn to little bites and his fingers to press hard into Sid’s thigh, surely bruising the flesh.

“God,” Geno rumbles, “you so …” He moans and shakes and Sid threads his hand through Geno’s sweat-soaked hair, trying to ease him through it. Geno goes completely still for a moment then takes a deep breath and kisses over the bite marks. When he leans back his eyes are wide and dark. “Fuck,” is all he says and Sid laughs beneath him.

“Yeah, I know,” Sid says and tries not to wince as Geno pulls out.

Already rolling off the condom, Geno tips his head back toward the bedroom door. “Bathroom?”

“Second door on the left, can’t miss it.”

Sid watches Geno go then looks down at his own body. He’s sweaty and sticky and he thinks maybe, if he can make his legs stop feeling like Jell-O, he can get up and try to convince Geno to take a shower with him.

Then maybe they can get a snack or something. Sid didn’t eat anything at the bar and he’s pretty sure he has some microwave popcorn and a few packages of Pop-Tarts in the kitchen.

“Here,” Geno says and then Sid looks up Geno’s standing in the doorway holding a damp face cloth. He tosses it and Sid catches it with one hand.

“Thanks,” Sid says. “That was nice of you.”

“Am very nice,” Geno says with a shrug. He’s not climbing back into bed.

“If you’re hungry,” Sid starts at the same time Geno says, “Should go.”

“Yeah, yup,” Sid says with laser focus on the face cloth so he doesn’t have to see Geno seeing his flushed face. “Okay.

“Staying with family,” Geno explains as he bends down to sort through the clothes on the floor. “Is late, maybe they ask questions, maybe weird.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Sid says as he drops the cloth over the edge of the bed. He feels exposed now that Geno isn’t naked anymore. “It’s cool.” Geno presses his lips together and nods. “Am only in town a few more days but might be back in December, maybe. Maybe you give me number, I give you mine … maybe we see each other again.”

_Maybe,_ Sid thinks. There were a whole lot of maybes in that sentence.

“Okay,” Sid says as he holds out his hand, “if it works out.”

He knows the team goes on a roadtrip near the end of December so there’s a good chance he won’t even be in town while Geno is, but _maybe._

Geno scrambles to pull his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and tosses it up the bed toward Sid once he unlocks it.

His background is a picture of him crouched down with his arms wrapped around two little girls. He wants to ask Geno if they’re his but he’s almost too afraid to know the answer.

He pulls up Geno’s contacts and types out his name then backspaces and types in P-A-T-R-I-C-K instead. By the time he’s finished putting in his number Geno’s fully dressed and pulling on his shoes.

“All set,” Sid says and leaves Geno’s phone on the bed by his hip. As soon as Geno’s done tying his shoes he reaches back for it, pinching Sid’s waist, before tapping at the screen.

A moment later Sid’s phone chimes from somewhere on the floor.

“Now have mine,” Geno says then gets one knee on the bed and leans in for one, hard kiss. “Was fun,” he says against Sid’s lips. “Hopefully we do again.”

“Yeah,” Sid says but he refuses to get his hopes up. He’ll never see Geno again, he’s sure of it. “That would be fun.”

Geno smiles and runs a hand over Sid’s head. “I let myself out?”

“I can walk you.”

“Can find door,” Geno says, running his hand down to the curve of Sid’s shoulder. “Lock behind me?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Sid falls back against the bed and he doesn’t watch as Geno leaves this time.

He hears Geno’s footsteps down the hall, hears him pause at the front door, then he hears the door open and close and then nothing.

Everything is quiet.

Sid takes a deep breath and stretches his arms above his head.

He feels good. He feels like he could do that again.

Maybe he will.

-

“So, the best way to deal with hate on social media is to just not have social media.”

The guys groan and Sid rolls his eyes. They think it’s impossible to live without Twitter and Snapchat. Sid does it every day.

“I know, I know,” Sid says. “It’s asking a lot and if you absolutely can’t go without it then learn not to feed the trolls.”

“Then how are we supposed to defend ourselves,” one of the guys asks.

“Focus on your game,” Sid tells him. “The best way to get back at them is to prove them wrong. And you’ll probably pick up a few points along the way. Now why don’t you guys so grab lunch and we’ll pick this up later.”

The young kids seem excited by the idea of eating and the older guys slowly file out behind them, nodding to Sid or thumping him on the shoulder as they go.

A few hit a little too close to the marks that Geno left behind, tucked safely away beneath the collar of his shirt. It’s been a few days now, but they’ll take a while to fade along with the fingerprints that are painted into his thigh.

Kris Letang is the last one out. He stops in front of Sid with one eyebrow raised and cocks his head to the side.

“Sleep okay last night?” Tanger asks and Sid nods. He’s slept really well these past few nights. Turns out getting fucked to within an inch of his life really puts him out.

“Just fine,” Sid says as he gathers up loose papers and sticks his laptop into his bag. “It’s lunchtime so …”

“You got laid last night.”

“This is an inappropriate conversation for work.”

“That’s not a denial.”

“You know this is the exact kind of conversation I tell the rookies to stay away from.”

“Too bad you weren’t there when I was coming up. Old dog, new tricks and all that. Now c’mon, tell me about him.”

Sid heaves a sigh. Tanger is relentless. “It wasn’t last night. It was a few nights ago.”

“And you’re still feeling it?” Tanger brings up his fist for Sid to bump.

“You know sexual harassment isn’t limited to the interactions between a man and a woman.”

Tanger opens his fist and holds his hands up in surrender. “Okay, all right, I’ll back off … if you want me to.”

“I do.”

“Do you though? Or do you want to talk about it just a little bit? You know, between friends. That’s what we are, right?”

Sid shuts his eyes briefly and pinches the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. “There’s nothing to tell. I went to a bar, we started talking, we went back to my place, I’ll never see him again.”

“Why not?”

“It was a one-night stand,” Sid says and Tanger scoffs. “I didn’t even give him my real name. I doubt he gave me his. Plus he doesn’t even live around here, he was just here visiting family.”

“Damn,” Tanger says with a shake of his head, “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know. You’re a _nice_ guy. I just figured that casual wasn’t really your thing.”

“I deal with a group of dumbass hockey players every day, present company included. I needed to blow off some steam.” He puts his hand up as soon as Tanger opens his mouth. “I didn’t mean it like that, shut up. Now you, go eat lunch, I know Sully’s going to want you guys in the tape room immediately after. I have to go check in with Natalia. We’re never speaking about this again.”

Tanger puts his hands up in surrender and slips out the door. Sid takes a deep breath and heads the opposite way down the hall.

-

Natalia Malkin has only been with the Pens for two months but you’d never know it by looking at her office.

Sid’s been living in Pittsburgh for four years now and still has a few boxes kicking around at home that he needs to unpack but Natalia was fully moved into her office the day after she was hired. She’s covered surface after surface in framed photos of her and her family and nik-naks that surely hold some kind of sentimental value if she decided to haul them all the way over from Russia. Sid can’t imagine the amount of bubble wrap she had to have used.

On the wall behind her desk she’s hung a large Russian flag. There’s no mistaking where she’s from and Sid thinks that she and Geno would probably get along really well.

He immediately shakes his head to get the thought out of his mind. He can’t be thinking about his boss and his one-night stand anywhere near the same time. It’s completely unprofessional and inappropriate.

“Sidney, are you going to be standing in my doorway all day or are you going to come in?”

Sid jumps and takes a step forward into her office. Natalia doesn’t look up from the paperwork she’s signing and initialing but Sid can see the quiet amusement on her face.

“Sorry,” Sid says. “I just got done talking to the guys about social media. They didn’t seem all that receptive to the idea of deleting it.”

Natalia sighs heavily and puts down her pen. “Of course not. Sidney, you are young. Why are young people so obsessed with the internet today? Everyone has Twitter and Instagram … is nothing but trouble.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Sid says. “I don’t have any private accounts.”

Natalia smiles. “Is because you are a good boy.” She taps her temple with her index finger. “Smart boy. My Zhenya,” she says as she moves her hand to cover her heart. “My youngest son, he is very sweet, very good but he is always on phone switching from this app to that app, posting everything. I tell him you post wrong thing one day and get in trouble, make it impossible to find job. He says _‘already have job, why should I worry?_ ’” She waves her hand. “Is just like these boys. Always thinking nothing bad will happen. Won’t learn until it’s too late.” She shakes her head. “I guess is why we’re here, yes?”

“It’s good job security,” Sid says and Natalia laughs then cuts herself off and narrows her eyes.

“You know, you would be good match for my son.” She spins around in her chair and Sid takes a deep breath. Nearly everyone in the organization has attempted to set him up. Apparently he looks like someone who shouldn’t be alone and supposedly he just hasn’t met the right guy yet.

Even some of the team have floated the idea of him meeting their cousin or a friend of a friend or neighbor who _‘might be gay but also just might like to bake.’_ Whatever that means, but at least they’re accepting. Sid figures that’s one less thing he’ll need to worry about in the future.

“Here,” Natalia says as she spins back around, picture frame in her hand. “Here is my Zhenya.”

It’s not a very good photo. It’s blurry and worn. It looks like it was taken on a Soviet-era camera. He can just make out Natalia but all he can see of her son is a tall, masculine-looking figure beside her.

“I know, I know,” she says with a wave of her hand, “is a bad photo. You blame my husband for that. Worst photographer.” She spins back around and grabs another photo. “Here, is a little better. He a little younger but is okay. Isn't he handsome?”

The next photo is slightly more clear but her son, Zhenya, is also very clearly in his late teens. Tall and gangly and a little awkward, like he hasn’t hit that late-stage growth spurt yet.

“Natalia,” Sid says gently as he slowly puts the photos down, “I’m sure your son is really great — ”

“I find you better photo. Take one of him tonight while we at dinner. Oh! Should bring him to a game. Or maybe practice. That boy comes to visit me, stays for a few weeks then leaves again. How he lives so far away from me, I don’t know. I beg and I beg, Zhenya, move here, things so much better here, so much easier. Can find a nice boy — ” she gestures to Sid, “and live a nice life. Give me grandbabies.”

“Okay,” Sid says, slightly less gentle than before. He always cuts off every attempted set up at the mention of grandchildren. “Natalia, like I said I’m sure your son is really great but I don’t have time for a relationship right now. I’m so busy with the team and everything. I just … it wouldn’t be fair to start something.”

“I’m not say you need to get married, Sidney. Just have coffee. Talk.”

“You mentioned grandchildren.”

Natalia sighs and reaches for the photos. She looks down at them fondly. “I worry,” she says. “Russia is not easy for boys like Zhenya. I know things not perfect here either.” She looks around the room and Sid understands what she means. Hockey. The NHL. Sports.

“It’s not a bad thing to want the best for your kids,” Sid tells her. “I know my mom still worries.”

“Is what mothers do. But,” she says on a big sigh, “is okay, won’t push. Sure he wouldn’t be happy with me setting him up either.” She gestures to the empty chair in front of Sid. “Now sit, tell me more about team.”

-

Once the season really starts Sid gets swept up in work. It seems like there’s always something to do. Some flicker of a flame that needs to be put out before it turns into a wildfire.

He travels with the team, criss-crossing the country and sending off emails to Natalia when she needs to be updated. He gets in touch with local charities, trying to figure out the best way to help them, and oversees the filming of in-house safety PSA’s that will run during the game. They shoot the holiday video in mid-November, finally giving in to fan demand to put a spin on “Die Hard.” It’s awful — probably one of the worst videos yet — but the guys had fun making it and that’s all that matters.

He gets lost in the constantly changing time zones and doesn’t have time for anything other than work.

He doesn’t go back to the bar and he doesn’t have another one-night stand.

Sometimes though, he lies in an unfamiliar hotel bed and scrolls through the contacts on his phone, stopping only when he reaches Geno’s name.

He’ll hover over it and consider briefly the things he would text. Something funny, hopefully. Something that would make Geno smile down at the screen. He had a nice smile, from what Sid remembers. He wouldn’t mind seeing it again.

But he can’t see it because Geno is thousands of miles away. Because he was a one-night stand and there’s no future there. There was never going to be.

He should delete the number and pretend it never happened.

But he’s never able to. He just puts his phone down on the bedside table, rolls over, and falls asleep.

-

Even though the official start of winter is still more than a month away, Winnipeg is already completely frozen over, with wind chills dipping far below zero and a thick blanket of snow on the ground. It’s a beautiful city, Sid knows, but it’s hard to see anything when his eyelashes threaten to freeze together as the whipping wind makes his eyes water.

He’s still chilled down to the bone, even though he’s been inside the warm hotel for the last half-hour, helping to hand out keycards and double checking the itinerary for the next few days. It’s the start of the longest road trip of the season with stops in St. Paul, Edmonton, Calgary, Vancouver, and Denver, and even though they’re only at their second stop, Sid’s already feeling some travel fatigue.

The first thing he does when he gets into his assigned hotel room is crank up the heat. He puts his bag down on the foot of the bed and walks over to the radiator to hold his hands out over the vents. The strong blast of heat helps to thaw out his fingers and he holds his now-heated hands up to his face to warm his cheeks as he looks out at the city through the window. The snow is falling more heavily now, blurring the light that comes off the street lamps and stop lights.

Sid places his hands back over the heat, until it starts to hurt. Then he shifts to pull the drapes shut. He needs to take a shower — the hottest one he can stand — then bundle up under the covers and get some sleep.

Sid’s standing at the fogged-up bathroom sink brushing his teeth when he hears his phone ding in the other room. He groans around the toothbrush and rolls his eyes at his blurry reflection. If something has happened now, right when he’s ready to go to bed, he’s going to be pissed. But he’s also going to get dressed, put on his shoes, and go deal with it.

_*Ding*_

Sid yanks the toothbrush out of his mouth and says, “I hear you, I’m coming,” around a mouthful of toothpaste before he bends and spits into the sink.

He slipped his phone into the side pocket of his bag so it takes a moment for him to dig it out and, when he does, it takes another moment for the messages to click.

_[G:] Hi._

_[G:] Sorry, is late there?_

They’re both from Geno, who is in Russia and is texting him at ten-thirty at night.

“Fuck,” Sid says as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

_It’s not too late,_ he sends back.

_[S:] I’m not in Pittsburgh. I’m traveling for work. What time is it where you are?_

_[G:] Not important._

“Umm, it kind of is,” Sid says to the empty room before typing out the same message. He pulls up Google and does a quick search, eyes widening at the results. It’s six-thirty in the morning in Moscow.

_[G:]Why? Can only be horny at certain time?_

_[S:]So that’s what this is about?_

_[G:] Yes. What else?_

_[G:]Can talk about day if you want? You say you traveling for work? You in a hotel room?_

_[S:]Yup._

_[G:]Alone?_

Sid smiles and slides back on the bed, getting himself comfortable on the pillows. He got lucky this trip and ended up with the single room.

_[S:]For tonight, yes, I’m alone._

_[G:]How you sleep?_

_[S:]Okay. The beds are usually really comfortable and I’m so tired from traveling that I just pass right out._

_[G:]No_

_[G:]lol_

_[G:]Not what I mean._

_[G:]Can you call and talk?_

Sid can hear movement on the other side of the wall. The TV playing and someone dropping something to the floor.

_[S:]Probably shouldn’t. The walls here aren’t very thick here. What did you mean?_

_[G:]I mean what you wear to sleep?_

_[S:]Oh! You’re asking me what I’m wearing? I just got out of the shower but it’s cold here so I’m in sweatpants and a T-shirt. I was going to put a sweatshirt on too but you texted before I could._

_[G:]If I was there I would keep you warm._

Sid snorts.

_[S:]That’s horrible._

_[G:]You like._

_[G:]Going to ask what I’m wearing?_

_[G:]Or maybe I send picture instead?_

_[G:]That okay?_

Sid’s pretty sure he’s being asked to consent to a dick pic which is … considerate to say the least. It’s also what he warns the guys about. This is flirting with disaster.

But Sid’s not a hockey star. He’s just a regular guy alone in a hotel room sexting with a guy thousands of miles away.

He sighs and scrubs his hand over his face. “Fuck.”

_Is okay. Don’t have to send,_ Geno texts just as Sid types out _send it._

Geno’s answering text comes only a few seconds later and Sid takes a deep, steadying breath before he opens it.

Geno’s dick looks just as good as he remembers it, thick and hard and leaking against Geno’s stomach. Clearly he’s been thinking about this for a while.

Sid types and deletes several messages. What does he say to this? Does he try to be funny? Does he go straight for sexy? Does he try to land somewhere in the middle?

_[G:]Make mistake?_

Clearly he has to say something.

_[S:]No!_

_[S:]I’m just trying to figure out what to say._

_[S:]I haven’t sexted a lot._

“Or ever,” Sid says out loud.

_[G:]Big surprise_ Geno texts and Sid rolls his eyes.

_[G:]Just say what you want._

_[G:]Or maybe send pic too._

That’s more than Sid wants to commit to. Even if he doesn’t show his face it’s a slippery slope.

_[S:]Is it okay if I don’t?_

_[G:]Yes, of course. Sorry. Don’t want to pressure._

_[G:]Is okay anyways. Don’t need picture. I remember what that ass looks like._

Sid flushes and heat pools in his stomach. He gets a little bit more comfortable, reaching behind him to rearrange the pillows before he reaches his hand down the front of his sweats. He’s not as hard as Geno but he’ll get there.

_Think about it a lot_ , Geno continues. _Think about fucking you again._

Sid’s breath catches as he starts to stroke himself with intent.

_[S:]I wouldav_

_[S:]wau_

Sid sighs and pulls his hand out of his pants.

_[S:]Sorry. It’s hard to text one handed._

_[S:]I would have let you fuck me again if you stayed. I was going to ask if you wanted to shower together first and then ask if you wanted to fuck me again._

He hits send then immediately starts stroking himself again as he waits for Geno’s response.

_[G:]lol_

_[G:]Been texting with one hand this whole time_

_[G:]fuck. Should have asked. I would have stayed._

_[G:]you let me fuck yoiu now?_

Sid smirks at the typo.

_[S:]The shower here is big. There’s enough room for me to kneel and blow you first. I wish I got to do that before._

_[G:]Getting a lot better at sexting_

_[G:] You could blow me. Bet you would be good at it. Have big lips_

_I’m okay_ , Sid types then deletes it and says _I’d make you feel good_ instead. He can be more confident behind a screen.

_[G:]Bet. You let me come on your face or you swallow?_

Sid squeezes the base of his cock.

_[S:]Both. You’d start in my mouth then I’d pull off and you’d finish on my face_

_[G:]keep talk_

“Fuck. Okay.”

_[S:]I’d get you hard again. You could fuck me from behind so you could see my ass the whole time._

_[S:]I’d be really loud for you_

_[S:]tell you how good you’re doing_

_[S:]how good you feel. How much I like it_

_[S:]I’m so tight and hop_

_[S:]*hot_

_[S:]you worked me open but just barely it’s like_

Sid doesn’t fucking know.

_[S:]I want you to fuck me harder make me beg for it. I’d still feel you in me tomorrow_

_[S:]but you won’t let me come. Not u til you come_

_[S:]you won’t let me touch myself_

_[G:]want to come_

_[S:]you can come in me. Fill me up._

He’s halfway through another text about Geno’s come dripping down his thighs when Geno texts him a video.

Geno’s heaving chest is striped with come as his cock twitches against his belly.

It’s the hottest thing Sid’s ever seen and he nearly drops his phone in his haste to get a hand back on his cock.

_[G:]what you need? What you want?_

Sid bites his lip and twists his wrist.

_[S:]idk_

_[G:]you like to be rimmed? Could eat you out?_

“Fuck,” Sid pants and slides his hand off his dick to press a finger against his hole.

_[S:]yeah_

_[G:]lay you out on the bed. Pretty ass up. Kiss up your legs. Bite your thighs_

_[G:]you like it slow or fast? Maybe start slow? Get my hands on your ass, lick around your hole_

_[G:]tease you a little bit._

_[G:]bet you like that_

_[G:]I’d lick you open. Get my whole face in there. Make you so wet and loose. Bet you taste so good._

_[G:]would come just like that my tongue in your ass_

Sid’s so close, he just needs —

He scrolls back up to watch the video and swears he can feel Geno’s dick twitching inside him as his back begins to bow.

_[S:]gonna go da a_

His fingers slide across the screen as his back arches and he comes hard enough to knock the breath from his lungs. He feels dizzy and the room spins as he fights to keep his eyes open.

_[G:]you alive?_

Sid nods then looks down at his right hand. It’s a mess and Sid doesn’t give it a second thought when he pulls up his phone’s camera and snaps a pic.

_[G:]shit._

_[G:]I’d lick it clean._

Sid groans. It’s too much.

_[S:]you can’t say things like that right now._

_[G:]maybe remember for next time then._

_[S:]next time?_

_[G:]next time you alone in a hotel room._

_[G:]this was fun, yes?_

_[S:]I think I’ll sleep really well._

_[G:]good._

_[G:]Is a good start to my day. Should go. Getting sticky._

_[S:]okay. I could take another shower._

_[G:]))))_

_[G:]goodnight._

Sid drops the phone onto the bed and stares up at the ceiling.

“What the fuck?”

-

Sid has a roommate for the rest of the road trip but it doesn’t matter much. Geno doesn’t text him.

Sid’s not disappointed, not really. He still has the photo and the video that Geno sent to him along with the text message chain.

He took screenshots of the texts and buried them along with the video and photo in a hidden folder in his phone then deleted everything out of the messages.

It’s what he would tell the guys to do.

-

Back in Pittsburgh Sid let’s himself get talked into going out with some of his coworkers.

There’s no game for the Pens tonight so they head out to a sports bar to watch the Rangers take on the Islanders between rounds of beer and orders of loaded nachos.

“Sid.” Andrew from security slides over in the booth and knocks their shoulders together. His breath smells like beer and jalapenos and Sid fries to lean away. “That guy at the bar has been checking you out this entire time. You should go for it.”

Sid tries to be as subtle as he can as he looks around Andrew toward the bar.

There’s a guy at the end that’s slowly sipping from a bottle and glancing over at their table. He smiles and tips the bottle toward Sid when they make eye contact and Sid immediately sits back.

The guy is hot, just Sid’s type with dark hair and a five o’clock shadow and the way he’s holding the bottle makes it look delicate. But there’s something there that Sid doesn’t want.

“No,” Sid says, “I don’t know.”

“Why not?” Andrew asks. “Don’t you ever have fun?”

Sid wants to defend himself but he really can’t. The last time he had non-phone sex was over two months ago.

“We don’t even know that he’s looking at me,” Sid says. It’s a weak argument and Andrew rolls his eyes as the waitress steps up to the booth with another pitcher of beer.

“This is from the guy at the bar,” she says as she puts it in the middle of the table. It earns a small cheer from Sid’s coworkers. “And he told me to give you this.” She hands Sid a napkin with a name — Caleb — and a phone number written on it. She looks incredibly bored by the whole thing and Sid’s going to be sure she gets a good tip.

“Thank you,” Sid says, curling the napkin in his hand. She nods and walks off, giving Sid a clear view to the bar and to his admirer. Caleb. The name suits him. Kind of cozy yet rugged. Outdoorsy. Sid likes that.

But still.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Sid announces, shoving at Andrew to get him to move.

“Is that like, code or something,” Andrew asks, scooting out of the booth.

“It’s code for I had a lot of beer and I have to piss, move. Please.”

He maneuvers around Andrew and makes the mistake of looking over at the bar. Caleb tilts his head in interest then puts down his beer bottle and slides off the stool.

“Fuck,” Sid says under his breath as he picks up the pace to the bathroom, squeezing around tables and semi-drunk people that seem to understand what _excuse me_ means.

He can hear Caleb’s footsteps behind him as he slams into the bathroom door. There’s one guy at the urinals but aside from that it’s empty and Sid ducks into the first stall just as the bathroom door swings open again.

There are footsteps and the sound of the sink running then the automatic hand dryer kicks on. It drowns out the noise from the bar until the door opens again and an alt rock song floods the room. When the door closes again the room goes quiet and even though he’s too afraid to open the stall door and look, Sid’s sure he’s the only person here.

He sighs and leans back against the stall door. He feels like an idiot, passing up the chance of something good for … what? He doesn’t know. It’s not like there’s anything else waiting for him. He’s still young and now is the time to be a little reckless. To have fun and let loose. He shouldn’t be hiding from potential lovers in the bathroom.

Sid thunks his head back against the door and pulls out his phone.

If he’s going to be an idiot, he might as well fully commit to it.

_[S:]Is it bad that I still get off to that first video you sent me?_

It’s a little before four in the morning in Russia so Sid’s really not expecting —

_[G:]you want new one?_

_[G:]FaceTime?_

Sid shakes his head. How the hell?

_[G:]I’m in the bathroom of a bar._

_[G:]PATRICK_

_[G:]is not a no._

_[S:] Are you an insomniac? Why’d you respond so fast? It’s the middle of the night there._

_[G:]Do you have Russia set in your clock app?_

_[S:] picked Moscow. Do you have other time zones?_

_[G:]Moscow is close enough._

_[G:]Maybe I’m a vampire. I never need sleep._

_[G:]Or maybe I’ve been waiting up for you to text._

_[S:] I had a roommate for the rest of my trip. Sorry._

_[G:]So you’re in Pittsburgh now? Why are you in the bathroom of a bar?_

_[G:]Could go find someone to hook up with._

_[S:] There’s no one I’m really interested in._

_[G:]Unlucky guys but lucky me._

Sid smiles down at the phone. He shouldn’t be charmed but he is.

_[S:] There was a guy my friends said was into me. He followed me into the bathroom._

_[G:]Then what?_

_[S:]Then I locked myself in a stall, waited for him to leave and texted you._

_[G:]Lol_

_[G:]Ridiculous_

_[G:]So. You want? Can FaceTime?_

_[S:]Not here._

_[S:]I can be home in 15 minutes. Can you wait?_

There’s thirty second of silence before the next text comes through. It’s a photo of Geno’s dick, soft but still impressive as it rests against Geno’s thigh.

_[G:]Drive safe._

Sid takes a deep breath and puts his phone back into his pocket.

Back in the bar Sid tosses a twenty on the table.

“That’s for the waitress,” Sid says as he grabs his coat.

“Are you going home with that guy?” Andrew asks.

Sid looks to the bar. He doesn’t see Caleb sitting there.

“Something like that,” Sid says and Andrew whoops.

“That’s what I like to hear. Have fun.”

Sid nods and pulls his coat on. “For sure.”

—

Sid gets home in thirteen minutes flat and is dialing Geno on FaceTime before the front door closes behind him.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Sid says by way of a hello when Geno’s face fills the screen. “Why are you up?” Sid takes the moment to hang his coat up on the hook. “I don’t believe you were waiting for my call.”

Geno is sitting up in bed, shirtless and lit from the right. The lamp makes his skin glow a warm yellow and Sid nearly trips over his feet on the stairs when Geno reaches up to scratch the back of his neck, bicep flexing.

“Ah. Is work,” Geno says. “Little stressful right now. Family … kind of not good either.”

“Oh.” That’s not what Sid had been expecting. “Well, maybe I can help you take your mind off of it?”

Geno hums and Sid watches him rub his hand across his chest, fingers catching on his nipple as Sid flashes hot.

“Sounds good.”

“Okay,” Sid says and starts to put the phone down. “Just give me a sec to get undressed.”

“Wait!” Geno shouts and Sid picks the phone up. “I watch?”

“You want to watch me undress?”

“If it’s okay.”

“Umm. Yeah, sure. Just let me …” He trails off as he tries to figure out the best way to do this. He props his phone up against the pile of books on his nightstand and steps back. “Tell me if the angle is okay?”

“Mmm. Looks good.”

Sid’s phone screen is pretty small so it’s not easy to see but he can see the way Geno’s arm is moving back and forth, slowly jacking himself off.

Geno’s already seen him naked, already fucked him but this feels more intimate even through a screen.

Sid strips, quick and efficient, not giving himself enough time to feel awkward about it.

“Okay?”

“Yes,” Geno says, “very okay. You okay? Look tense.”

“I’m fine,” Sid says quickly. He grabs the lube out of the night stand drawer then gets on the bed.

“Patrick, we don’t have to —.”

“I wish you were at the bar tonight,” Sid says as he clicks open the lube and Geno snaps his mouth shut. “I would have had a lot more fun.”

“What was wrong with the guy that like you?”

Sid shrugs. “I don’t know. He wasn’t …” He trails off and stares at the screen. Geno has changed the position of his phone so Sid can see from the bottom of Geno’s nose all the way down to his dick, now hard in his hand. “Can you see me okay? Should I hold the phone differently?”

“Look good. Maybe little bit too close. Can see right up nose.”

“Shit,” Sid mumbles as he yanks the phone back and Geno laughs.

“Is not so bad but maybe other things to see right now. Put phone, like, between knees. Try to hold there.”

“Is that what you’re doing,” Sid asks as he positions his phone how Geno told him to. “Because you look really good.”

It’s incredible to watch Geno’s skin flush red as he tips his head back with a satisfied sigh.

“Yes, thank you, glad you like. What else you like?”

Sid takes a deep breath and sinks back into the pillows, trying to get comfortable while keeping his knees clamped tight around the phone.

“You wish I was in bar,” Geno prompts and Sid nods as he wraps a hand around himself. He can do this. “If I follow you into bathroom you lock yourself in stall or …”

“No,” Sid says softly. “No, I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Maybe you let me in stall with you. I lock door, get on my knees for you.”

Sid moans and applies a bit more pressure to his dick. He likes that.

“Maybe that other guy was there,” Geno continues and Sid freezes. He’s not sure he likes that and it must be clear on his face because Geno immediately backtracks. “Maybe we make him jealous, make sure he knows that you are mine.”

“Yeah,” Sid says breathlessly. He _definitely_ likes that. “Yeah, you could do that.”

“First time I see him looking at you I think, yes, makes sense, best looking guy in room, going to look. Everyone going to look.”

Sid blushes at the compliment.

“But then I see how he _really_ looks at you. Like he wants you and I just … have to make him see.”

“How would you do that?” Geno hums. “Start slow at first. Try to be … what is it, not obvious?”

“Subtle,” Sid says. “You’d be subtle.”

“Yes, that. Would stand behind you, kiss your neck, make sure he could see. Make sure everyone could see. You’d turn a little pink, like you are now. Probably tell me to stop but you push back against me and turn your head to give me more skin to kiss. You like that?”

“You kissing my neck?” Sid asks but doesn’t say anything else right away, too distracted by the way Geno’s hand is moving on his dick and the way his chest is rising and falling with each breath he takes. “For sure,” he says finally. “I like that.”

“Good,” Geno says. “You like to dance?”

Sid huffs. “Definitely not.”

“Maybe just because you never dance with me. You see, I hold you close, make sure you feel all of me, feel how hard I am for you.”

“How hard are you?”

Geno reaches for the phone and angles it down so his dick fills the screen. Geno’s hand grips the base before he slowly slides it up and squeezes beneath the dusky, red head. Precum beads at the slit and Geno swipes his hand up and uses it for an easier slide back down.

“You’re so hot,” Sid moans. His phone slips between his knees as he spreads his legs just enough to work his hand down to cup his balls. “You have the best fucking dick,” he gasps and Geno laughs. “I’m serious. Out of all the guys at the bar that night I can’t believe you went home with me.”

“You were the only choice. Only one I wanted. I see you and I just had to have.”

“You can have me,” Sid says as his eyes slip close. He just needs to hear Geno’s voice and imagine his hands covering his body.

“Yeah? You let me dance with you, grind against you until you’re hard and ready to come?” “Yeah,” Sid pants, hand moving frantically on his dick, “I’m gonna.”

“You let me take you to the bathroom, get on my knees in the stall or maybe bend you over the sink? Or maybe the alleyway.”

“Anywhere,” Sid says. “You can have me anywhere.”

Geno moans and Sid feels like he could break apart at the seams. “Fuck. Patrick.”

Guilt edges its way into Sid’s lust-soaked mind. He should come clean. He should tell Geno his real name. This is beyond a one-night stand at this point and even though nothing more is going to come from it, it’s not right that he doesn’t know the whole truth.

“Geno — ”

“Want you to fuck me,” Geno says and Sid promptly forgets about whatever name Geno knows him as. “Want you to fuck me,” Geno repeats and Sid watches his mouth drop open and the tendons in his neck bulge as he throws his head back against the pillow. “Need you … would you …”

“Yeah, yes,” Sid answers. “Fuck yeah, you talked about my ass but yours is just … and you’re so tall and long and hot and I just …” He’s babbling, he knows it, but he also knows his toes are curling and there’s a good chance the phone is going to slip from between his knees, which would be a disaster because the only thing he wants more than to come himself is to see Geno lose it first. “You would feel so good,” Sid says and Geno moans. “So hot and so tight, fucking you would be the only thing I’d ever want to do. You’d ruin me for other men.”

“Shit, shit, shit,” Geno chants. “I’m gonna fucking —”

“Come on,” Sid encourages. “Come on, I wanna see you come.”

Geno grunts and his back arches as he thrusts into his fist.

“Gonna drop phone,” Geno grits out. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just come. I just want you to feel good.”

Geno whines and rolls his hips, the slick head of his cock disappearing into his fist before poking back out again. He comes with a loud moan that he cuts off by sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. His face scrunches up as he spills over onto his hand and chest.

Sid works his own cock, trying to catch up. The lube has gone dry and tacky and when he stops to spit into his hand he hears Geno makes an interested noise, like he’s forgotten for a moment that Sid was even there.

“Fuck me,” Geno says. His voice is a low rumble and Sid imagines the words being whispered into his ear. He can almost feel it. “Fuck your hand how you’d fuck me.”

Sid gasps and comes on an upward stroke, eyes slamming shut and body going tight. It feels like it takes forever to come down from the high and when he opens his eyes again he’s almost shocked to see Geno on the screen looking back at him.

“So pretty when you come,” Geno says and Sid snorts. He feels sticky and overheated and his stomach is a mess.

“Yeah,” he says sarcastically. “I sure feel pretty.”

“Am serious. You make best faces. Is like, I know it’s real, not faking.”

Sid grabs the phone from between his knees and zooms in on the stripes of come on his stomach. “Clearly not faking.”

“Know what I mean,” Geno says. “Know you having good time. Like knowing I make you feel that way.”

“Do you feel better? Is your mind off what was bothering you?”

“Yes,” Geno says with a nod. He has slouched down quite a bit and looks seconds away from drifting off. “Forget what I was worried about. You that good.”

“I’m glad I could help. I should let you go. You look like you’re gonna pass out.”

“You not that good,” Geno teases. “Maybe if you were here then, yes. But through phone?” He shakes his head and Sid laughs. “I let you go,” Geno says. “Look like you need to clean up.”

“I am getting a little sticky. Hey, if you ever want to talk — I mean really talk — when things are bothering you … I’m here. It doesn’t have to always be … you know.”

“Good sex?”

“Great sex,” Sid corrects. “And yeah. If you wanted to be like, friends or something. I’m here, that’s all.”

Geno gives him a gentle smile. “If you were here I’d kiss you now. So sweet.”

“Yeah, well. Just think about it, okay? Send me a text.”

“Will. Promise. Now go to sleep, have a good night.”

“Night, G.”

Geno’s eyes go warm and fond at the nickname. “Goodnight,” he says. “Sleep well.”

—

December rolls in with a blast of cold winter air and a flurry of injuries.

“At this point we’re not gonna have enough people to even hold a family skate,” Sid says as he types the agreed upon time into the calendar.

“Rookies will have fun,” Natalia says. “And guys with broken hands can still use their legs to skate. Plus,” she looks up at Sid with a sly smile, “my son is coming to visit.”

“Oh,” Sid says, trying to hide his reservations while Natalia looks overjoyed.

“Yes, and since he’ll be here at the same time as family skate, I think it would be fun to bring him. You’re going, yes?”

“I am.”

Natalia hums and Sid sighs.

“I thought we talked about this,” he says and she nods.

“We did but that was months ago. Things change. I told him about you.”

“You did what?”

“I tell him I work with the nicest boy and you should meet. Didn’t show him a picture of you,” she says quickly, like that will make everything okay. “But I tell him you are a hard worker and you are always so nice and polite. Would make a very good friend.”

“Natalia — ”

“Friend, Sidney, friend. Just a friend. You know I still want him to move here and I think maybe if he meets nice people.” She gestures to him. “Maybe he will feel better about it. More comfortable. Just a friend, Sidney.”

“Just a friend?” “Just a friend,” Natalia says simply. “You know, my husband and I were very good friends for a long time before we got married. Have been together for nearly thirty-five years now.”

“Congratulations,” Sid tells her and he really does mean it. Thirty-five years is a feat. “I’m looking forward to meeting him, he sounds like a really great guy. But I can’t promise anything beyond that.”

“Am not asking you to,” Natalia says. “Just friends.”

“Friends,” Sid says, echoing what he told Geno the night before.

\--

Planning family skate is surprisingly stressful. For what’s billed as a laid-back party to the viewers watching the newest _In The Room,_ there’s a lot going on behind the scenes. There’s careful planning and back-up arrangements in case, god forbid, the weather turns nasty. There has to be people willing to work security and the lights and the sound system on a non-game day. There has to be activities for kids to do when they inevitably get tired of skating and, most importantly, there has to be food. Enough food. A lot of food. Sid’s heard horror stories from years past about running out in the middle of skate. It was nearly a mutiny. He’s not about to let that happen on his watch.

He starts by getting a rough head count, asking everyone how many people they think they’re going to bring. Just one for Murray, five for Cullen, four for Guentzel, one for McCann and no, he can’t bring his dog even though yes, it’s very cute.

Jared has him pinned in the hallway, scrolling through photos of the small corgi pup on his phone when Sid’s own phone buzzes in his pocket.

“I should take this,” Sid says, jumping at the opportunity to slip away.

_[G:]know you are working but just want to let you know, am coming back to Pittsburgh in a few weeks to spend the holidays with family. If you want to meet up._

_[G:]no pressure._

_[G:]Don’t have to._

Sid’s fingers hover over the phone, trying to figure out how to sound interested but not overly eager.

_[S:]When?_

Simple. Easy. Up for interpretation.

_[G:]Get in on the 17th. There until after New Years._

Sid will be in Los Angeles with the team on the 17th and both of them will probably be too jet lagged for anything on the 18th. Family skate is the 19th, followed by back-to-back games on the 20th and the 21st and then Sid’s off to Cole Harbour for Christmas with his own family, followed by another set of back-to-backs on the 27th and 28th. There really isn’t a good time except …

_[S:]I have a work thing on the 19th but it shouldn’t go late. Do you want to meet up after? At the bar?_

_[G:]My mother is taking me to her holiday party that night but could probably slip out._

_[S:]I don’t want to take you away from your family._

_[G:]Am going to be in town for a while. Plus is supposed to be little family party. Won’t be too late._

_[G:]Bar is good. Ten too late or maybe I just text you when my party is over?_

_[S:]Text me._

Sid’s sure skate will be over by then. Most of the guys will want to get home early to put their kids to bed and get a good night's rest before the game the following day.

_[G:]Good. Am looking forward to seeing you. Really seeing you. FaceTime is good but in person is much better._

_[G:]Can’t wait to touch you._

Sid blushes and holds the phone closer to his chest as a few coworkers walk by.

_[S:]I am at work._

_[G:] ))))))))_

Sid shoves his phone back into his pocket. It buzzes once more but he’s too afraid to look.

Slowly, Sid works his way through the headcount for the rest of the guys, clipboard in hand keeping a running tally.

“It’s you, Cath and the kids for family skate, right?” Sid asks Letang and Tanger nods as he pulls on his skates for practice.

“You bringing anyone?”

Sid doesn’t look up from his clipboard. “I don’t think my parents will fly down for one night of skating.”

“No,” Tanger sighs. “I meant as a date.”

Sid blinks. “No. Why would I?”

“Would you like to?”

“Nope.”

“It’s Alex’s dentist, so you know he likes kids. I haven’t seen him but Cath says he’s hot and we all know she has great taste in men.”

“No, thanks.”

“Sid, man, come on. When was the last time you had a date? If it’s that guy you told me about months ago that you haven’t even spoken to since —

“I’ve talked to him.”

Tanger’s brows shoot up. “You’ve talked to him?”

“We’ve talked,” Sid says as he gives Tanger a pointed look. It takes approximately three seconds for it to click into place for him.

“Oh my god. Oh my god! Sid!” He throws an arm around Sid, jostling the clipboard from his grip. “Shit. Look at you, you little hypocrite. Aren’t you always telling the guys that sexting is just asking for trouble?”

“I don’t phrase it like that,” Sid says as he brushes off Tanger’s arm. “I just tell them that they shouldn’t send dick pics and I haven’t done that either.”

“But have you received them?”

Sid scratches at the back of his neck and Tanger nearly loses his mind.

“Sidney!”

“I haven’t done anything wrong. Everything is hidden and protected and it’s not like anyone is going to target me. I’m not on the team. No one cares about me.”

“Except this guy you’re hung up on.”

“I’m not hung up. It’s just physical. We don’t even know each other’s real names.”

Tanger snorts. “You should probably fix that.”

“I plan to,” Sid says. “Maybe. He’s going to be in town for the holidays and we’re gonna meet up after the family skate. It’s the only time our schedules align and I don’t feel like it would be right to bring a date then ditch him so I can go hook up. Plus, I’m supposed to meet Natalia’s son. Apparently she’s told him about me.”

“Poor you,” Tanger coos, “having to entertain the boss’s son when all you want to do is get railed by your sexting partner.”

“So I’m gonna put you down for three guests,” Sid says loudly as he scoops up his clipboard and makes a note. He’s done with this conversation and also with Tanger. “You let me know if that changes but not in person because I’m never speaking to you again.”

Tanger just laughs and reaches for his jersey.

\--

The Pens limp their way through the beginning of December, picking up just enough points to keep their heads above water. It’s a rough time of the year and Sid can tell that everyone is looking forward to family skate. They all need some time to relax.

By the time the 17th rolls around, Sid and Geno have texted a handful of times. It’s ended in some pretty epic phone sex twice while the other times have been innocent. Geno sent him a picture of a cat he saw balancing on a wooden fence intently watching the birds and another to let him know that his plane landed safely in Pittsburgh and he was waiting for his mother to pick him up. Apparently she didn’t like the idea of him taking an Uber.

_My mother_ , he texts, _so protective._

_It’s how mothers are,_ Sid texts back. _I bet she’ll be happy to see you._

_[G:]Thrilled._

_[G:]Going to force feed me dinner. Lucky she’s a good cook._

Sid smiles down at the phone as the bus pulls up outside the hotel in Calgary.

_[S:]Have fun. Talk to you later._

_[G:]Yes. See you soon._

The game is long and grueling but the Pens escape with a shootout win and only a few bumps and bruises to their name.

It’s late by the time the team packs up and gets on the plane to fly home. Most of the guys fall asleep right away and Sid only hears a few whispers here and there before the cabin eventually plunges into silence.

Sid leans back against the headrest and stretches his legs out as far as the seat in front of him will allow.

For the first time he has someone waiting for him back home and, no matter how fleeting the encounter will be, it still feels nice. He could get used to it, the feeling of warmth that spreads through his chest when he thinks of someone looking forward to seeing him, to being with him.

He realizes with a start that he could get used to that person being Geno and quickly shakes himself.

That’s not what this is and it’s not what it’s going to be.

Sid set out for casual and that’s exactly what he’s gotten. He won’t let himself want for more.

\--

Sid sleeps in on the 18th and wakes up to a handful of texts from Geno. They’re mostly photos of him hanging out at tourist attractions downtown. The empty fountain basin at the point and the Mr. Rogers statue near Heinz Field.

_I’m glad you’re having fun_ Sid texts. _Surprised you’re up after your flight._

_[G:]Mama made me. Said there’s too much to see here._

_[G:]She’s right. It’s a nice city. Lots of food and museums. Having a good time._

Sid’s glad to hear it and rolls out of bed to start his day, still feeling a little cloudy from the jetlag.

\--

Sid is incredibly glad he trusted his gut and ordered four trays of cookies instead of three.

Two of the guys brought extra people and all of the call-ups from Wilkes-Barre eat like they don’t know where their next meal is coming from.

There will be leftovers, but he’s sure he’ll have no problem boxing everything up and giving it away to the guys.

Or somebody will. He’s hoping to have slipped out long before then.

“Yo, Sid.”

Sid pulls his focus from the cookies and nods to Tanger, who has Victoria in his arms and a Santa hat sitting crooked on his head.

“I’m surprised to see you here,” Tanger says. “I thought you’d be off getting you know what with your you know who.”

Sid rolls his eyes but wiggles his fingers at Victoria. She reaches out and wraps her hand around his pointer finger.

“I’ve been busy. Someone had to set all this up. Plus, I haven’t met Natalia’s son yet, I can’t leave before that.”

“I met him earlier,” Tanger says. “He was skating with the Gonchar kids. He’s cool, I guess. Big. I wish he played hockey.”

Sid hums and pulls his phone from his pocket when he feels it vibrate.

“Is that him? Your guy?”

Sid shakes his head. It’s his mother, triple checking the time he’s due to arrive home on Sunday.

“No,” Sid says as he types out a response and puts his phone away. “Geno hasn’t texted me yet.”

Tanger gives him a funny look. “Geno?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s probably not his real name but it’s all I have right now.”

Tanger hums. “It’s just funny, that’s Natalia’s son’s name.”

Sid’s eyebrows knit together and he slowly shakes his head. “No, his name is … I don’t know. Something Russian-sounding. I can’t pronounce it the correct way, but it’s definitely not Geno.”

“Well, Natalia’s son definitely told us to call him Geno.” He looks past Sid and lifts his chin. “He’s right there. Why don’t you ask him yourself.”

Sid turns in time to see Natalia coming toward him, huge smile on her face as she reaches back and wraps her fingers around the wrist of a trailing man.

The man is tall and dark-haired with broad shoulders and, as he gets closer to Sid, the more Sid can see and the more he can see …

To his credit, Geno looks just as shocked at Sid feels.

His eyes go wide and he tries to stop walking, his feet dragging against the floor as Natalia pulls him.

“Sidney,” she says as she yanks Geno up to stand beside her. “Been looking for you. I have someone I want you to meet. You hear me talk and talk about my son and now he’s here.” She pushes Geno forward. “Sid, this is my Zhenya. Zhenya this is Sid.”

_Zhenya_. His name is Zhenya. So where does Geno come from? How did this happen? What do they do now?

Geno — _Zhenya,_ whatever — breaks first and holds his hand out to Sid. “Is nice to meet you,” he says slowly. He looks like he’s willing Sid to just go along with it and, left without another option, Sid plays along and takes Geno’s hand in his own.

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” he says robotically. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Good things,” Natalia chimes in, clearly unaware of what’s happening. Thank god. “I tell him only the best things.”

“Only good things to tell,” Geno says sounding more like the Geno that Sid has come to know. “She tell me lots about you, too,” he continues. “Feel like I already know you.”

Sid feels like screaming inside.

“Maybe you two could talk,” Natalia says. “Sid’s been living here for a while now. He can tell you all about the city, how nice it is and fun things to do. He’s young. He’ll know young, fun things. Right, Sid?”

“I’m sure I can give you a few places to go.”

“See?” Natalia says to Geno. “You see that Pittsburgh is just as good as Moscow. Maybe better.”

“Would love to hear,” Geno says, clearly humoring her, “but think I need to use restroom first.” He looks to Sid and Sid takes the hint.

“I can take you,” Sid says. “I can show you where it is. We can chat on the way.”

“I tell you, Zhenya, he is a sweet boy.”

“Yes, you say,” Geno says as he leans down and kisses her head. “I be back. I follow you,” he says to Sid and Sid turns to lead Geno out of the room.

Geno follows a half-step behind him down the hall and into a quiet corridor and, when Sid turns on his heels to face Geno, he takes a huge step back.

“What the fuck?” Sid says quietly, still processing everything that’s just happened. “What the fuck?”

“I’m know,” Geno murmurs. “Don’t know.”

“You’re Natalia Malkin’s son.”

Geno nods.

“You’re my boss’s son. My boss is your mother.”

“I think is pretty clear by now.”

“You told me your name was Geno,” Sid snaps. “What the fuck?”

“Is my name. Kind of,” Geno says. “My name is Evgeni. My mama calls me Zhenya. Is like … sweet name for people close. I tell people who don’t know Russian to call me Geno because is easier. Get so tired of people not saying my name right.” Geno frowns and points a finger into Sid’s chest. “What about you? You say your name Patrick. Is no Patrick in Sidney.”

“It’s my middle name. I didn’t give you my real one because this was just supposed to be a one-night stand. I didn’t see the harm in telling a white lie to a stranger I’d never see again. I wasn’t supposed to see you again.”

Geno looks down at his shoes and Sid feels a bit like an asshole. He didn’t mean it like that, like he didn’t _want_ to see Geno again.

“It doesn’t matter,” he says. “It doesn’t matter what names we gave each other. We’d still be in the same spot. You would still be Natalia’s son and I’d still be me and we still would’ve slept together.”

“I knew neighborhood look familiar. Was hard to tell at night.”

Sid’s jaw drops, realization washing over him like a bucket of ice water. “Oh my god. Natalia only lives a few streets over. She could have seen us going in, what if she had driven by?” “She is sixty years old and hates to drive at night, why would she be out then?”

“I don’t know!” Sid says, much louder then he intends to, then scrubs a hand across his face. “Fuck.”

He drops his hand when he hears Geno laugh.

“This isn’t funny.”

“Is a little bit,” Geno says around a smile. “I mean, what a story. No one ever believe.”

“No, they won’t because they’ll never know. No one is finding out about this. Your mother can’t find out about this.”

“I think you are too dramatic. You worry too much.”

“I really don’t think so. Do you want your mother knowing what we’ve done?”

Geno blanches at the thought and rubs at the back of his neck. “Don’t have to tell her everything.”

“We don’t have to tell her anything. We’ll tell her we talked and exchanged numbers — which isn’t a lie — and made tentative plans to get together the next time you’re in town, and then you’ll go back to Russia and I’ll stay here and that’ll be it. It’s done and over.”

“I’m staying in Pittsburgh,” Geno says and Sid shakes his head. He’s not sure if he heard that right. “You know that night we FaceTime and I tell you I’m worried about work and family? I tell my boss I’m thinking of leaving and he offers more money. Lots more money, so I tell my mama and she gets worried that I’m staying in Russia. Is big thing. She upset, I’m upset, my boss is upset.” Geno rolls his eyes at the drama. “But I make up my mind. Am going to come here. My mama is right, will be better for me here. Make her happier, I’ll be happier. Seems like right thing to do. Haven’t told her yet, though. Is going to be a surprise Christmas present.”

“She’ll be so happy,” Sid says softly. It’s sweet, what Geno’s done. Uprooting his life just to make his mother happy. “I know she’s been worried about you.”

“Yes,” Geno says with a laugh. “I know. Get calls every day about it. Is going to be good for me here, going to have a good job, going to see family lots.” He looks down at Sid. “Also, there is this guy I kind of know that lives here.” Geno slowly reaches out and hooks his finger through Sid’s belt loop. When Sid doesn’t pull away, Geno tugs. “He’s nice. Very pretty. Fun to talk to.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Very fun to talk to. Don’t know him very well yet, but maybe I get to know. If he wants.”

Sid takes a deep breath and splays his hands across Geno’s chest. He’s very solid and very warm. “It’s bad, Geno. What will your mom think?”

“I think she’ll be happy. She talk about you like you are perfect for me. I know she say some things to you, too. She say you nicest and sweetest guy … anyone would be lucky to have. Maybe she right.” He jostles Sid. “But maybe you not _that_ nice.” He gives Sid a sly look. “I’m know what you like.”

Sid blushes and Geno grins. “Your mom thinks we just met. Would you be okay lying to her?”

“I move across oceans for her, I think she owes me a little bit, don’t you?”

Sid chews at his bottom lip and Geno raises his hand and gently slides it free with his thumb. Then he cups the side of Sid’s face.

Sid’s missed his touch.

“Think we deserve a shot at it, yes?” Geno asks and Sid can’t do anything but nod and lean up and in.

The kiss is sweet and far more innocent than any contact they’ve exchanged so far, mainly because they’re interrupted by an excited shout before Sid can open his mouth and deepen it.

Natalia has appeared at the end of the hallway. Her face is lit up and Sid’s not sure but he thinks he might be able to see tears in her eyes.

“I knew it,” she says as she clasps her hands in front of her chest and bounces on her toes, looking a lot like a kid on Christmas morning. “I knew if you two would only meet good things would happen. Zhenya, didn’t I tell you he was sweet and Sidney, didn’t I tell you he was handsome? I tell you both. I knew it.”

Geno sighs and bumps his forehead against Sid’s temple. “My mother,” he says with fond exasperation and Sid laughs breathlessly.

“My boss,” he says. Natalia is still down at the other end of the hall, excitedly talking to them, not caring that they’re not answering. “This could be a disaster.”

“Maybe,” Geno agrees and kisses him again, much to Natalia’s delight. “But maybe not. Maybe we go out, put on some skates and take a couple laps around ice, you let me hold your hand.”

“Your mom will love that.”

“And you?”

Sid pulls back just enough to look Geno in the eye. He has no idea what he’s getting himself into but he’s looking forward to finding out.

He takes Geno’s hand and laces their fingers together.

“I’ll love it, too.”


End file.
